pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
The thing we all know as Magic is dependent on many things. In the general grand scheme of things, Magic is defined as "any feat or action that can only be done by the local editing of the laws of physics, naturally created or otherwise. In the scope of this article, we will see how magic is done. Universe Number and Magic The Universe Number is a strong indicator of whether or not magic is possible. If all these are true, then magic is possible. Incidentally, it is also the same set of universes that allow for the possibility of life, intelligent or otherwise. Activation of Magic The universal hash, contained about distance 7801 Epc, ecliptic 38°, azimuth 24° of , has a hash for changing the laws of physics for any given universe. The one anove only supports those where magic is possible to begin with. Each hash element contains keys. Thesekeys run in excess of 10^{10^{120}} digits in base ten. Each key allows the change in some laws of physics in order for something to happen. For example, the key starting 382407... and ending ...201470 allows for teleportation, given that 1) an object or a location s selected and 2) a destination or a vector is defined. These are defined using yet another key, then looking up a large book not unlike the Domesday book to look for the correct sequence/spell. The keys are often voice-activated. The hash dictates what method to use when breaking the binary digits up (keys work in binary), with the key dictates what to say. As such, "spells" (which are better told as "sequences" are often ear-stinging and inaudible, and must be propagated by a loudspeaker and in the direction of the Universal Control Room. The Universal Control Room The Universal Control Room is, as its name suggests, a small room. It is made up of unusual matter that has no ordinary matter come over it. What it does is to change the laws of physics. The Universe of Gods does not have a Control Room. The UoG is the only reason that a Universal Control Room exists in the first place. After the initial Big Bang, a Control Room is synthesized by members of the Universe of Gods (up to about 48 974 444 530 AB, after that the act was done by automated robots instead.) This new room allows changing of the laws of physics in a certain part of the universe that can be programmed only through the keys provided. The means is not clear at the moment; further information is withheld. It is revealed, however, that the Control Room is not made up of normal- nor antimatter. Faults But once the Universal Control Room was synthesized, it brought out some easter eggs. Due to reasons again withheld, if ordinary matter enters through the UCR, by penetrating the membrane at high speeds, most of the keys are changed to be much, much shorter. The keys were designed to be long for a reason. The reason is that the Gods don't want people to accidentally trigger the mechanisms – it has deleterious effects to the Laws that govern the universe, most of all Law Plasticization – the Laws of Physics sticking locally. It could of course make life, matter and even the local space untenable. But once ordinary matter enters the Control Room, it breaks down this barrier. Keys are now changed so that they approach the ground state of enunciation. Some of it may require birdsong. Others may require waterfall sounds. Still more could require the continuous beeping of a reversing car, or a computer – all is dependent on the breakdown. In all cases, the keys are now easily reproducible. Or, as you may call it, a spell. Sapiogenesis may change the spells too. For example, the faulty universe has a race called the Andulodkáy. They, after figuring out that the spell/key for "removing all lumps of metal greater than 3 kg Approximate number. at the target" is "yedlukayño", immediately used this to disarm opponents, creating a technology burst that eventually led them to build very strong wooden clubs, spears and other weapons through non-metal materials. What happened then was that the spell/key for "strengthening all lumps of wood greater than 3 kg at the target", which originally was "aħusteridorenakilonifertágonostipeneķiq!ilo" (already short and pronounceable for people with clicks), after centuries of using the neighboring spell/key "yedlukayño", itself mutated down to "aħusteriķīlo", far, far more pronounceable and accessible. This was explained as this: every time "yeklukayño" was called upon, the ordinary matter perturbs the nearby keys, making random changes to them. As they are abnormally long when the average key length is given (remember, the keys are deliberately made long), random changes will invariably shorten them. Thus, the mutation was made and the Andulodkáy became the Masters of Wood. Notes See also *Chakra Category:1.40 Technologies and Techniques